


Closer to Him

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Even being around his prey makes Tsukiyama Shuu's world a little brighter...





	Closer to Him

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Kaneki is ‘killed’ by Arima. It’s from the manga, not the anime. 
> 
> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, but from time to time it takes over my imagination and compels me to write about it. :)

I’ve got a grand house and a beautiful rose garden. A father who loves me and devoted servants. 

Why am I drawn time and time again to that ramshackle place in the Sixth Ward? Why am I lonely when I’m away from it?

Do I really need to ask? It’s because he’s there. My delectable prey, the savory object of my passion. 

Touching Madamoiselle Hinami’s hair, winding a flower is like touching him. Teasing Banjoi, making him scowl is a way of inching my way closer to him. After all, they’re his precious friends, his treasured comrades. 

Getting closer to Kaneki’s companions is like tasting his soul. And I want all of him now. Not just his sweet flesh, but his elusive, ever-changing spirit, which flashes radiance on everyone around him like a skittish sun. 

My world would be a much darker place without Kaneki’s light. 

To stand within his warmth, I humble myself. I offer information. I betray fellow gourmets to him. All for a taste of his light, or any part of my tender prey. 

I’m getting that desperate to be closer to him.


End file.
